I Will Be Free
by InuShe
Summary: In here Kagome found death, suffering and hardships. But she will also meet her destiny. Who was her pass? Who is her future? A prophecy, lies, killing but also a love that will win all!
1. Prologue – The prophecy

Prologue – The prophecy

_She will be born._

_The one who is destined for great things._

_The one who will change the coldest hearts. Her pure heart will change the world._

_She will be supreme. She will have the power to command us all._

_But the greater the power, the greater the risks._

_Be aware great one!_

_Either she saves the world or she will be consumed by her powers and destroys all._

_She will need a powerful companion._

_One capable of giving her EVERYTHING and more._

The oracle once said that the gods talk through riddles and hidden meanings. It is our job as mortals to understand their words by unveiling their shrouded messages. Until today, that has always been so.

I make it my personal responsibility to observe the oracles in their pursuit to gain new knowledge, and during all my years of observation, I have never once heard such a clear prophecy. They took away the mystery, they spoke in clear understanding.

All the scrolls we possess in our clumsy hands took days, sometimes weeks, just to understand the topic of the prophecy. This one, however, is too clear, too simple. The meaning of their words were explicit.

And that is never a good sign.

One thing that I have learned about the gods is that nothing is ever simple. Nothing is just simply given to us. They show us the path we are supposed to follow, the hardships that soon will be upon us. But never the solution and they definitely never reveal the consequences once a choice was made.

The only thing I´m capable of taking as a conclusion after hearing this prophecy is that we must find the woman who was prophesied and help her understand her powers or perish.

I just pray that we do not face extinction as I am still young with many years to live ahead of me with a mate who is with pup.

No… It is not an option. We will find her and live.

Memories of the White Wolf Demon, lord of the Northern territory,

Higurashi, Akira.

*This chapter had a beta reader BelovedStranger! Thank you so much! :3


	2. The Massacre

**1º**** - The Massacre**

It all began on a rainy night. All was silent, eerily so. No screams, no fighting… Nothing. However, like most tragedies, only the land bears witness to life's final hours. Sad really, to leave this world with no one there who cares to see your passing. The lord and his mate were still in their prime of life. It was this night that their precious pup was born, squalling and crying as the baby took its first real breath. And, maybe because of that, they were careless due to excitement and exhaustion.

The only thing left of the happy family's existence was their lifeless bodies. They were left together in their chambers. Quite ironic really. It was said that the lord was so enamored by his female that he would prefer to spend his entire day behind closed doors with his mate than making war plans to expand his territory.

"_Well, now he has all eternity to do just that,_" the man thought to himself with a smile upon his face. Maybe because of his past or maybe because that was his nature. As he stood staring at a home that once housed a happy family, his enjoyment at taking away their bliss, ending their content lives, filled him with a sense of accomplishment and meaning. The sense of power it gave him to cause another pain and agony was a heady thing, one he craved above all else.

His thoughts returned to the gory scene he had just left. "_A beautiful sight. A lovely woman bathed in crimson and her child baptized in his father's blood_." He had slit the lord's throat before his mate's eyes, too weak to rise from her bed and offer aid. Her screams of pain and denial echoed in his ears. His cock was still swollen, aching from denied desire. He had wanted to toss the bitch to the floor and fuck her long and hard while her mate lay dead next to them and her new born pup watching close by. But he had refrained. He had not the time to play with her as he would have liked. He was a despicable man, deprived, and he knew it. Instead of recoiling from the darkness within him, he basked in its existence. Why should he deny and fear his own nature? No, he would live to the fullest, bathed in the blood of the innocent.

"Men, wrap this up; we are leaving. My cock needs attention," he ordered his men, making light of the massacre with crudeness.

Laughter from him and his men filled the night. His men were like him in many ways, brutal, fierce, without remorse. They had been in countless battles with him, standing by his side not because they were loyal but because he helped them fill their dark desires, their lust for death and destruction. None should take his men lightly as humanity had long since been breed out of them. Gazing at a few closest to him, he eyed the many scars several of them possessed, blemishes he knew were not all caused by battle. Self mutilation was one among many of the depravities a few of his men were capable of, psychotic bunch that they were.

"Sir? We have a problem." The shortest of all his men approached his leader. He stood as tall as his short stature would allow, gazing at his fearless leader with respect.

He felt his hands shake. There was no room for mistakes. Everything had to be perfect. He did not fear his leader, however, he was slightly apprehensive, not wishing to insight his wrath upon himself. He could be a mean son of a bitch even by their standards.

"What… is… the… problem?" The words left his leader's mouth with a slow and deadly tone, promising pain and death should his will not be brought out efficiently.

"Well… You see, sir… The child is… hum… well… the child was…" the shorter man grumbled, unwilling to be the bearer of bad news.

"THE CHILD WHAT, MAN?! SPEAK!" roared his leader.

"The child is gone, sir…"

Everything seemed to stop at that moment. The only sound was the rain on his head and the beat of his heart trying to leave his chest, as if it realized that it wouldn´t be beating for long. Alright, perhaps he was a little fearful of his leader.

In whispered words, unsure of who may be listening, the leader asked, "What happened?"

"Well, you see, sir, me and the boys were going to kill the baby, per your orders, but... you see..."

"You have only a few seconds to live if you don´t tell me what happened," his leader warned in deadly low tones.

The short man fell to his knees before his leader, his shoulders tensing in apprehension and maybe a little fear. "Sir, when we entered the room, there was a woman there, holding the baby. We didn´t sense any demonic energy, so we thought that she was a concubine."

The leader knew that was impossible. The mate between wolves was very pure and monogamous. Once the male chooses his "bitch," there was no other female for him. True to form, their mating had been a loyal one.

"However, it seems she is a miko. She used her powers to attack us, creating enough time to run outside. We were able to isolate her on the edge of the precipice. Having nowhere to run, she threw the baby into the river below. We lost the baby then."

Well, this wasn´t all bad. A baby couldn´t live long by itself, even if the baby was a demon, and it was launched into the river? _"Well… It can´t be alive… Of that, I´m sure," _the leader thought, reassured_._

"And the women?" he demanded from the kneeling man.

"Right here, sir…"

The short man stood and motioned a couple men to bring forth a beautiful flower, for a human of course. Her skin shone as white as snow, her lips red, reminding him of strawberries, and long black hair falling just below her waist. She would do, at least for now…

"What a beautiful flower we have here… Tell me… Do you have a name?" he asked her with an interested glint in his eyes, his body still sexually charged from earlier.

The woman stood before these brutes, fearful for her life. She remembered how radiant her lady had been this night after the birth of her child. Her pup had been so beautiful. And the lord… Oh, the lord… How something so horrible could happen! They had been so happy, and in the blink of an eye, everything changed. She had left the lord and lady to go to bed when she had heard a loud scream. Something was wrong. So very wrong. Wasting no more time, she raced to the royal family's wing. The hallways were filled with blood and death from other servants. She covered herself with a barrier making her unseen, hiding her presence.

Her lord and lady's room was an absolute mess. They both were lying dead, their eyes still open. Blood covered the floor and walls. It was an image that she never thought she would see. She had to find the pup and fast. She took a closer look around. Her lady was on top of the bed. Her throat completely open. As for her lord, there was a trail of blood near his body. Almost like he had use his last strength to drag himself across the floor. And his body was in a very strange position. It was almost like he was protecting something. Which he was… Beneath his body was the new born pup. "_He protected the pup, even though he knew he was going to die!"_ She could here steps near the door. They were getting close and she still had to retrieve the baby. "_Please forgive me!_" Discarding all care, she moved her lord´s body to the side, but was unable to pick the baby up from the ground before she was caught.

"Too late, sweet thing! GIVE US THE BABY!" an angry male voice yelled.

"_I have to do something._" In half a second, she sends a purifying ball of light towards the horrible creatures before picking up the baby from the ground and threw herself through the window. "_Run… I have to run! Kami´s, give me strength._" Up ahead there was a precipice, her destination.

Running on her heels were the monsters who murdered her lord. She finally got to the precipice, but she didn´t have much time left. Using her last remaining power, she created a barrier to protect the baby from the water as she threw the child in. With luck, someone would find it and care for it.

"_Si liberum parvulus,_" ("Be free child") was her last farewell. She watched the baby fall into the water before she was in the hands of terrifying men. But not even then did she showed her fear.

"I don´t like to repeat myself, women. What is your name?" the leader demanded, irritated that he should have to ask more than once.

"Tell me yours and I shall tell you mine," she responded with false bravado.

"Hahahahahah… You've got spirit that's for sure. Very well. You may call me Shishinki," he laughed, smirking at her with amusement, his annoyance all but dissipated by her show of spunk.

"Izayoi… is the name of the person who WILL SEND YOU TO HELL!"

Without warning, Izayoi takes her dagger and attacks Shishinki, going for his stomach before any of his men could stop her. However, the mighty demon didn't flinch; he starts laughing manically. He grabs Izayoi by her wrists, restraining her easily before she could injure him again.

"Yes! Fight me more! Cry; scream until your lungs are out of air. That´s it. Fear me! HATE ME! I KILLED YOUR LORD AND HIS BITCH! You have every right to hate me. Go on!" he cried loudly, encouraging her attacks. He liked her spirit because it provided him the opportunity to break her. The only thing better than to kill someone was to break their spirit.

Izayoi couldn't respond to his fevered words as despair filled her heart. Her world was crashing down and there was nothing she could do to change the situation. "_At the very least, I was able to save the baby… The heir of this land…_"

"I´m going to my tent now." He approached Izayoi to whisper in her ear, "We are going to have so much fun, you and I."

She tried to fight him, she really did, but there was no way to defeat such a man. The last sounds heard that dreadful night where the screams of pain from Izayoi. The animals ran away, the birds stopped their singing… Even the rain ceased as if nothing could bear to witness Izayoi´s suffering.

Once the morning graced the lands with its presence, Shishinki knew what he had to do. He and his men were still far too close to the deceased lord's manor. They had to run and fast. As for Izayoi, she was the last witness alive of the massacre that took place last night. He also no longer had any other purpose for her. She was now used and broken. She had even stopped her screaming an hour ago, so he took his knife and stabbed her, ending her life. Izayoi didn´t even move to stop him.

The gods watched on and received her with open arms. She had saved the only person who could save the world, giving her life in return. They understood it had not been an easy choice for her. And so, she would have her reward one day. However, not just yet…

*This chapter had a beta reader BelovedStranger! Thank you so much! :3


	3. Meet Kagome

**2º**** - Meet Kagome**

**200 years later…**

"Kagomeeeeee?" her master called. He knew that she would come to him. She was well trained. Kagome was a very smart girl. She knew that, when her master calls her like that, the best thing she could do was answer as fast as possible.

"Yes, master?" she answered, out of breath since she had to run to ensure that she got to him as fast as she could.

"Took you long enough," he said nervously. Kagome could see his hands moving like he was trying to grab something out of his reach. His eyes never looked in her direction; he had them fixed on another point of the room. If her master was nervous, it would mean bad news for her. Kagome was a demoness in her teens, but she was also a slave. This meant that her fate was in the hands of this male.

Just like Kagome, her master was a demon. Not a powerful one, but a demon nonetheless. She didn´t know what kind since she never seen him in his true form. He also didn´t belong to a ruling family. If he did, he would have markings on is body to identify him as such. "_He is so fat that I´m sure he could pass for a whale!"_ was her unkind thought, but true, nevertheless.

She also knew that she could never ask him. The result of such a question would be severe. He was not a kind man, nor was his mate, but he never punished her without reason. And so, Kagome never did anything that could cause such a reaction. She obeyed quietly, even if, on most occasions, she wanted to scream and runway. "_Where would I go? I don´t know anyone out there… I don´t even know who I am."_

"How old are you Kagome?" His voice was soothing and calm, almost like he knew that he was asking for a favor that she would never agree with. It wasn´t like she could refuse. Her position as a slave didn´t give her that choice.

"I´m two hundred years, sir." She wasn´t liking the way the conversation was going. As of lately, her master had been having money problems. He had, once, many servants helping in the household. However, he was forced to let them all go because he didn´t have enough money to pay them. Kagome was the only one left. And she stayed because, since she was a slave, her place was beside her owner and master.

Kagome´s master had bought her in the slave market when she was only twenty years, old enough to work and yet young enough to mold her to his wishes. Since then, she had served him loyally. After all, he saved her from a worse fate. But now she was almost reaching her mating age. Usually demoness' reached their mating age between two hundred and two hundred and ten years. When that day arrived, they would receive their true powers and became part of the adult demonic society. If a demoness was part of a ruling family, she would also receive her markings. It was a special occasion with a lot of changes.

However, her biggest change would be her scent. It would become spicier, telling unmated males that she was free to mate and in the right age. That kind of scent had a tendency to leave a male ` out of control'. He would become very lustful upon the female, especially if said female was still a virgin. It would be an aphrodisiac. A very, very strong one.

One thing Kagome learned through all the years she worked for this house was that her master was not a bad person by nature. But he was a greedy man. He had only one thing in mind, money. And prostitution made money, especially if the goods were unspoiled. Kagome could almost see the calculations he was making towards her person and her future.

She didn´t knew how right she was. Kagome´s master was thinking a lot about the possibilities and the amount of money he could make if he sold Kagome now. "_It would have to be a large some. __I have too many debts... __It will be hard, __but I__m sure that I can make it._"

Kagome was a very smart girl. She knew now that she only had two options: accept what was coming and became the concubine of some fat, ugly lord, who´s mate was so unappealing that would make her husband look for ` outside help' or she could run away.

The choice was obvious. All her life she had had someone telling her what to do. Now she would become the master of her one destiny. She would be free, even if it killed her; she would prefer to die a free woman. _"__I need to arrange some money, first. __I can get it tomorrow afternoon and flee tomorrow night when everyones a sleep._"

"Tell me child… Do you like to live here?" his voice was giving her chilies. He sounded like a man without a conscience. He would do whatever it took to have the money he needed. Even if it meant to destroy someone else´s life. Kagome´s life.

"Yes, master," her voice was submissive, like the well trained pup she was supposed to be. But her mind… Her mind was wild and she was desperate to be free. " No, you big fool… I hate it!"

"Did we ever show you anything other than kindness, Kagome?" H e was still after something. His voice was still too friendly. Would he ask her for something that she could deny?

"No, my master." S he had to be perfect in her act of submissive slave. It was necessary to ensure that she would be able to run away. Of course, she knew that deep down, things were completely different. "If you don´t count the times that you hit my face."

"You see, it is time for you to repay us." And here it was! " We are having money problems and you are getting to your mating age. I will sell you to the highest bitter tomorrow afternoon. If you go quietly, we will receive more. Y ou understand what I´m saying to you right?" There was no way to guarantee that Kagome would accept her fate quietly. She would go, that was certain. It was the way she was going that could change everything. Many slaves didn´t accepted their fates, revolting against their future masters in bed. For that reason, if a slave went by her own`free will´ it would be worth more. So her master used the only card he had, her feelings. But she was not going quietly. Or better yet, she was not going at all.

"Yes, master." Ohhhhh she understood it all right. The old fool wanted to sell her and wanted her to be willing about it. NEVER. Not now, not in a million years. However, one thing got her attention. The auction would be tomorrow afternoon. That wouldn´t give her much time to run way. She had to leave today, in the silence of the night. " Hell with it. I´m not going to give my body to an old fool! With money or without it, I´m out of here."

"Go to your room, have a good night's rest, and be presentable tomorrow."

"Yes, master." Kagome made a small bow and left the room. She almost ran to leave that room, but she couldn´t raise any suspicions upon her. So she kept her cool and kept walking at (add 'a') slow and steady pace.

Once outside her room, she opened the door and stepped inside. Her room was on the far end of the house. Very few people passed through there. And now, even less with the maids numbers decreased. Just for safe measure, she put her ear on the door and tried to hear something from the outside. Nothing. No one. " Perfect time to start my escape…"

Her room was rather empty. She only had a small bed, a writing table and a very small wardrobe. " It´s not like I have many dresses. " Grabbing a yellow backpack, she started throwing her kimono inside. Overall they were common kimono ; however, one of them in particular had threads made of gold in his design. If she had luck, she would be able to sell it for a good price. She still had space in her backpack. "I do not know how long it will be until I find a place to stay. It is better to no overflow because of the weight. " She had to leave behind all her books and her paintings. "What a shame … I´m sure they will burn them all as soon as I leave just for revenge. "

Kagome didn´t have many hobbies, especially because her master didn´t let her pursue anything. Her job was taking care of the house. But painting was never a problem. Especially because they made some money when they chose to sell them. And so, Kagome was allowed to paint and pursue this talent. There was only one painting that she kept hidden from everyone. Her first. It wasn´t anything special, really. Not when compared to her other pieces.

When she was still a child, she had a dream. In her dream there was a couple. Both had white hair and strange marking on their faces. The woman was holding her in her arms and singing, while the man was behind the woman, with both his arms wrapped around to her waist, purring with delight. It was a beautiful scene, and Kagome never felt more at home. The next day, she still remembered their faces. In order to never forget, Kagome decided to paint both of them. Even now, she still had that painting. It gave her security in dark hours. " It doesn't matter … I´m taking the painting with me …" It wasn´t big enough to be a problem anyway.

With all her things packed, Kagome put it behind her bed. There was still too much light outside. She would have to wait until nightfall, and if by any chance someone entered her room before the time arrived, they wouldn´t see the backpack.

*This chapter had a beta reader BelovedStranger! Thank you so much! :3


	4. Meet Sesshomaru

**3º**** - Meet Sesshomaru**

Kagome was nervous. All her life she had followed the rules given to her. She was supposed to be well behaved. But now, maybe because she was reaching the mating age, she was feeling that she didn´t belong here anymore. She felt like she was supposed to be elsewhere. Her heart was screaming for her to break free of all the chains that now held her in place.

It was time. The whole house was asleep. She could almost hear her master´s snores. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her bag, opened the window and came to realize something. Her room was on the top floor. Which meant that she would have to jump three floors. "It´s going to be okay, Kagome… Deep breath, come on!"

Taking all her courage, she sent her backpack first. With any luck when she made the jump, she would be able to land on top of it and make a soft landing. And luck was on her side. It was in the middle of fall, so there were many leaves on the ground. Apparently, the floor outside her window was the place of choice to collect all the leaves, making the perfect spot for a girl trying to escape. She toke a deep breath and made her jump.

Once outside, she knew she had to be quick. Her aura was still small since she had yet to pass her mating age, but her master knew her for almost two hundred years. She was positive that if he woke up before she left the gardens, she would be in trouble.

Running and staying as close to the ground as possible, she ran away from the house. But instead of running to the city, she chose the forest. It would not be safe to travel through the wild forest, but in the village, people talked. And if her master came looking for her, she would be discovered more easily.

She walked for days. The truth was that she didn´t know where she was going. But her heart apparently had some destiny picked out for her. So she just followed her instincts.

Definitely the worst day was the first. She had to buy supplies before she could find her way through the forest. She had to sell two of her best kimono for half the price they were worth, but it was enough to buy food for one month. She just had to ration her supplies.

After the first day, everything was calm. She entered the forest, following the river; that way she was making sure that she wasn´t walking in circles. The sun was also a way of guidance. She met very few people during her escape. "_I´m starting to believe that people are far too smart to find themselves in this kind of situation. But not me… Nooooo! Kagome is far too stupid and decided that the best plan was run in the jungle like a fucking wild beast_."

Her hands, feet, back, even her head was hurting. She never had an easy life. However, traveling was difficult, especially when she tried to hunt without her powers as she would not come into them until her mating age. Well, she never had sunk so low. It was quite funny actually. Especially when her ass ended up in the water and the rabbit she was chasing escaped.

The days were passing by and she saw herself doing the same routine every day. Wake up, erase all traces of her presence made during the night, walk until her feet hurt, take a break for lunch, keep walking and stop when it became dark. If she was lucky, she would find a nice place to spend the night with a hot spring nearby. But that didn´t happen all the time, and it was far too dangerous to walk alone during the night.

During the first days, it was relatively easy to keep count of the passage of time. But soon it was practically impossible. She was getting tired. Too tired. Her food was running out, she couldn´t see any village nearby, and hunting… Well, one cold bath was good enough, thank you very much.

It would be easier if she had any kind of powers. One of the things she would gain would be speed, strength and endurance. For now, she wasn't much stronger than a human.

Within a month without seeing anything but the trees and the natural life, Kagome was getting quite despaired. This was far too hard when compared to what she thought it would be. Once again, she was exhausted, and it was getting too dark to keep on walking.

She decided then it was time for a stop. Putting her backpack on the ground, she sat with her back leaned against a tree. Closing her eyes, she started reviewing all her journey so far. It wasn't easy, but she had made the right choice. She would be miserable if she was force to satisfy a man that she didn´t love. Just the thought of being forced to let a man touch her body because she was a slave made her queasy and angry. That fate would eventually destroy her since she would do everything to escape, even kill herself if necessary.

Obviously she would die anyway. Her food had run out the day before. And she had no clue where the closest village was located.

"I ran away to avoid a terrible destiny that would eventually kill me, to just end up dead and alone in an unknown forest. Perfect. Just brilliant of me."

Suddenly, she wasn't so alone anymore.

"That's right princess… But if you don´t want to die, you will do as I say!"

Next to her was a male, a human. He looked to be in his thirties. His clothes were old and used, his hair looked like an dead animal, and his beard gave him a look of a wild beast. His body odor made Kagome want to throw up, and in his hand was a sharp knife.

However, his eyes scared her the most. He looked like a person ready to commit murder and rape, whichever came first. And the knife he was holding wasn´t helping. She had to run away that was for sure. Slowly, very slowly, she began to rise to her feet.

But it was almost like he could read her thoughts. He grabbed her by her waist and dragged her to the ground again. With him on top of her, it was difficult to breathe. The knife was now at her throat, making every move limited. She had worked too hard and for far too long to die here.

"What do you want?" Her voice didn´t betray her fear; though, inside she was shaking and crying like a pup. But she wouldn´t give this pathetic man the pleasure of seeing her scared.

"You smell so good. If you behave yourself, I will let you enjoy this."

The man, this… monster, smelled like alcohol and was probably drunk. He had buried his nose in her neck and she could feel his horrible breath, but she was more worried about how she could free herself from his gasp. She only needed one good hit, and he would go down. But her body wasn´t responding like it should. In the last month, she skipped many meals. She could see that she had lost a lot of weight, and she was very weak.

She then felt his disgusting hands on her breasts, his cock pressed against her sex. Everything became much more real to her. She did the only thing she could… she screamed. "Louder, scream louder!" he laughed at her cries, enjoying them, and in fact, she was unwittingly encouraging him to do more.

The man was busy trying to take his pants off, so he never saw it, but she did, a god in white. He appeared in the clearing where she was about to be raped.

"I give you two seconds to disappear. Otherwise, your life is mine to take." His voice was rather smooth and calm as he spoke. But there was something about his tone, like he was making a promise of suffering and death.

The drunk human got up, and Kagome was able to breathe again. However, the man didn´t let her go. He grabbed her hair and pull her up. Kagome was feeling so weak, she didn´t even complain. Before the man could say anything else, the white god attacked. The head of the drunken man flew off his shoulders while his blood was spilled all over the place. The once white god was now covered with the disgusting, red substance of the drunken man. And even then, all Kagome could see was perfection.

"Filthy human…" His words were still said with an absolute calm voice. He had just killed someone, but he was relaxed. It was just another day for him, apparently.

Her legs were shaking and the lack of food wasn´t helping. Kagome lost all her strength at that point.

The ground was getting closer and closer.

However, she never reached it. The white god enveloped her in his arms and wrapped his tail around her. She felt safe then. He had saved her and she was alive because of him.

"Thank you…" Her voice was nothing but a whisper. Nevertheless, he caught her words.

"You are safe. Rest."

She let her mind slip into unconsciousness. She needed to rest and the man, this god, would keep her safe. Of that she was sure.

*This chapter had a beta reader BelovedStranger! Thank you so much! :3


	5. In safe hands

Hope you guys like it! And please give me some feedback! ;)

Kagome was starting to stir. She was feeling something soft next on her head. So soft… She wasn't ready to come back to the world of the living. But some kind of odd light was making her eyes hurt…

- "Turn… Light… Off… - Was that her voice? It sounded so different…

Next things she knows, there was a soft hand petting her head. Someone was trying to wake her up. Couldn´t they see she was tired? That she was not ready to wake up.

- "Sweetie, you have to wake up… You don't eat anything for more than two days now… If you don´t eat anything you will perish. Please wake up…"

The voice was from a female… A demonesse, of that she was sure. She could feel the sharp nails, the soothing voice and above all, the only prove she needed her aura. This particular demonesse was rather powerful. In fact, her power was so great that it could only mean that she was a mate of a ruling lord. But that was impossible… There was no way she would be in a palace, being taken care by a ruler demonesse. She was still dreaming of course.

- "Please little pup… You have to eat. - The demonesse voice was reviling so much sadness that almost made Kagome cry. "_This is wrong… _" Kagome could feel that her eyes were trying to open. Gradually she managed it, but she couldn´t see anything yet. Only a few white spots – "That´s it little pup… Here you go!"

Next to Kagome´s mouth was something warm and had a delicious smell. Kagome didn´t have to do anything at that time. Someone was kind enough to pull her into a sitting position. The only thing she had to do now was open her mouth and swallow "_Easy for you to say"_. The object was still standing near her mouth. As soon as Kagome opened a little bit, the food was shoved down her throat.

It was rather easy, really. She just had to open her mouth. Everything else was done for her. The taste of the food was exquisite. The only problem was the texture. It seemed like soup, but far more dense in his composition. It's quite natural, that as soon as it arrived her mouth, it would slide down so easily.

The more Kagome eat, the better she felt. And she was beginning to recover her vision. She saw the spoon, than the hand, the arm, the shoulder, and finally the face. The woman nursing her was… There were no words to describe her. She had beautiful silver hair, her eyes looked like diamonds, the structure of her face looked like a work of art from the gods them self's. It didn´t seem right to exist such a perfect combination of elements in one face only. But what really caught her attention were her markings.

The demonesse had, on her forehead, between her eyes, a purple moon and two purple stripes on itch of her cheeks. Kagome, didn´t knew much about the ruling hoses, nor their traditions nor their makings. By consequence, she didn´t know to witch house, the beautiful demonesse, belonged to. Kagome knew that by law existed 4 ruling houses. She also knew that one of the houses, didn´t exist anymore, even though the council still defended the idea of 4 houses, to maintain stability. She also knew that only the ones how were part of the ruling house would have marks on their faces, accordingly with their house symbol.

And here was, where her knowledge of the ruling houses, stopped. "_So, I know she´s an alpha female, or at the very _least_, she belongs to a ruling house."_

- "That's it little pup… Just a few more bites." – The female was trying to be careful with this one. She looked a bit frightened. But her colors were returning, her eyes were now focusing on things and she seemed more perceptive to talk. – "Can you understand me?"

Kagome didn´t trust her voice. The last time she tried to talk, sounded like a dying animal. But the demonesse was still awaiting an answer. Kagome could only do one thing. She nod.

- "Good your strength is coming back. My name is Aimi Sora. I´m a dog demon. And I am very pleased to meet you. – Aimi was grabbing Kagome´s hand now. It was so warm… So much like a mother´s protection… - "I know you are still too weak to speak clearly. So I will tell you what happened ok?"

Kagome did, once again, the only thing she could. She nod.

- "Well, two days ago during the night, my eldest son decided to go for a walk. It was nothing unusual for him. He prefers solitude and a good run can provide that. Nevertheless, when he came back, he was no longer alone. You, my dear girl, where lying in his arms. His tail was covering you completely, so I only looked upon you, after he spread you on the bed. Only then, he told us what had happened. Apparently you were under attack by a human male correct?" – Kagome nodded once more. – "Well, he saved you and brought you here. You were almost dead dear."

Only then, Kagome´s eyes opened completely. Almost dead? But… How?

- "Please let me finish." – Aimi´s hand where, once again grabbing Kagome´s. Probably because she was afraid of the reaction she would get from Kagome. –"Like I said, you were nearly dead. Apparently, you weren´t ingesting enough food nor water, for the effort you were doing. You were under a very critical condition. Fortunately, I´m specialist with herbs and cures of all kinds. I hope the dish you just had was good. Because it will be the only one you will have for the next week. – The demonesse said, smiling. – "Now I need you to rest. If you need anything just play this litter bell…" - she picked up a small bell that was sitting beside the bed. – "… And someone will come here to help you. I don´t want you to move. Not for now anyway. You are still very weak."

Kagome still had questions… And a lot of them. But what the demonesse called Aimi, said was true. She was still feeling very weak. Her eyes were closed again and fighting sleep was becoming an impossible mission. Until she just couldn't fight it any longer.

-"That´s it little pup… Rest…"

Suddenly, a very powerful aura entered the room. Kagome couldn´t see who it was, because her eyes were no longer responsive. And she felt powerless at that moment. Her body and her survival instincts were telling her to run. But she couldn´t move. She was defenseless against such power. And so she did the only thing she could… Just like any defenseless little pup, she started whimpering, asking for help.

- "So… This is our newest arrival hum?"

Meanwhile, Kagome´s whimpering was getting louder. The massive energy of this demon, was so scary that Kagome was feeling suffocated. Obviously, the demon was not doing it on purpose, however that didn´t mean that it wasn´t happening anyway.

- "It´s okay little pup… It´s ok… You are in safe hands, I promise you!" - The demonesse's hands were patting Kagome´s head in a soothing way. Just like a mother would do, in case her pup was showing fear – "Dear, could you please back away a little? This girl is felling unprotected and your energy is not helping the processed…"

The massive energy was now, far way. However it was still present in the room, but the distance was enough to make Kagome´s cries, stop.

- "Tell me, my loving mate… Will she survive?"

- "I believe so, yes… She´s strong. I will do all in my power. What about our son? Any changes?

Mate? Their son? They were a couple? That would explain a lot. The energy Kagome felt coming from this demon, was the most powerful she ever come across. Everything made sense now. This demon had to be a ruling lord and the markings of the demonesse proved her theory.

- "He´s a bit calmer than before. However I had to lock him in his room."

- "It´s probably for the best… She will need quietude and peace in order to have a full recovery."

- "You now this is going to complicate things, don´t you? ..."

Kagome couldn´t hear any longer. She was too tired to stay awake. She would leave her life in the hands of this demonesse. After all, if she was to be killed, they would have already done it. Not only that, but she called Kagome "pup".

She may not know much about demons lord´s culture. But she did know that if a demonesse adopted a child, then she would defend that child with her life. The demonesse had called Kagome "pup", which meant that she was under the demonesses protection… At least for the time being.

She was in fact in safe hands.

Meanwhile…

- "She is finally asleep… And yes, I know… We need to be careful. She is almost at matting age. But not there quite there yet."

- "So you decided to take her as your pup then?"

- "Yes… I think she is alone! And she will need help eventually. You know that." - Aimi stood up and looked upon her mate. He was still beautiful. After so many years, he could still take her breath way. His hair, his eyes and above all, his tail.

She walked in his direction and her simile make him shivered with pleasure. It was an ability that only she could achieve without a sweat. She took her mate´s hand and glued her body to him. With her mouth on his ear, the demonesse said – "You know… You were such a good boy, a few minutes ago, that I´m thinking that a reward is in order…"

They were a very well mated couple. Even if the beginning was not by their choice, they loved witch other now. It may have begun because of politics. But in the end, they learned that love was unexpected and it showed himself in very different occasions. Now, after 300 years of mating, they couldn´t keep living without the other. If one of them died the other would soon follow. It was cruel really, but it would be much crueler to separate them.

The suggestion was implicit in her voice and in her body language. The soft purr coming from her chest was irresistible. It was driving him mad. Her newest pup was not going to wake up any time soon and so the couple took his leave. They had more… pressing matters to attend at the time and their room was the destination… However, because of the lord´s impatience, they never actually got there. The study would have to do.


	6. Start a new Life

It had been one week since Kagome arrived. The first two days were horrible. She couldn´t move. Her body didn´t respond to any of her commands. Her legs felt like jelly. Even her eyes refuse to stay open for more than 20 minutes at a time.

"_I guess that I really wasn´t paying attention to my body´s needs._" It was a bad feeling. But she was getting better. During that week, the demonesse named Aimi, toke care of her. Fed her, talked to her and even gave her a sponge bath. And day by day, Kagome was getting her strength back.

By the end of the week, her voice was once again normal, she was able to feed herself and she was more than ready to get out of bed. Even with her progress, Aimi was still reluctant to let her leave the bed. Kagome was now her pup. And so she would be pampered like never before. Besides the kimonos, the hair accessories, the jewels and all the presents given, there was also so much affection, coming from the demonesse. Kagome couldn´t understand it completely.

- "Please Aimi-sama. Let me leave this bed…"

- "My little pup… Please, don´t call me that. We are family now."

They had this discussion before. However Kagome couldn´t pass this barrier.

Even after spending one week, while being taken care for Aimi, Kagome didn´t revealed her name. Aimi asked her many times but Kagome always said that she couldn't say her name. Obviously it was because she had run away from her master and revealing her name, would put her in danger. And so Aimi would still call her pup our little pup.

Also the lack of trust that Kagome revealed, made things a bit harder. Kagome rarely engaged in conversation. As a consequence, she still knew very little about the family that toke her in. But there was one thing that she needed to know. And eventually she decided that it was worth a shot.

- "I would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind…"

- "Of course I don´t mind little pup! Ask away!"

- "Why do you call me pup? Better yet, why do you treat me like I am your pup? Why did you made me part of your family?"

This questions were bugging Kagome for a long time now. And Aimi, didn´t seamed the kind of demonesse that would strike her in the face, for an impertinent question. She had actually taken care of her; even spending the day locked in the same room just to keep Kagome, company.

After hearing Kagome´s question, Aimi just took a deep breath. She knew that this questions were coming. She just wished that she had more time to prepare the answers. Her eyes fall to her hands, which were resting in her lap. She really didn´t want to talk about that. But what choice did she have.

- "To be able to explain you that, I will have to tell you a part of the story that is my life. As you may already know, I have a mate, who I love with all my heart. As a matter of fact, we share a life bond. This means, that if one of us dies, the other will soon follow. Is rather uncommon in demons of our ranking. You have knowledge of the ruling houses, correct?"

Kagome knew that there were in existence, three of them. She also knew that it used to be four. What happen exactly to the fourth ruling house, was information that she didn´t have access to. Since her knowledge was lacking on so many important information´s, she just said:

- "I know very little of the subject…"

- "I see…" - Aimi knew that ruling house information, was something confidential. There were many enemies out there, willing to do anything to hurt the families. And keeping information a secret was essential for their survival. – "Well, as of now, you are my pup and so you can no longer show ignorance to others. As soon as you are able to get off this bed, I will make sure, that my mate tells you all you need to know."

Kagome´s face was illuminated with a smile. Since very soon, she always enjoyed learning new information. And now, she would have the opportunity, to learn hidden knowledge.

- "Thank you… I will do my best while learning! I promise!"

- "I know you will… Anyway, a thing that you should know about the ruling houses is that, we work as royal families. We have rights but also duties. And one of the most complicated ones is to mate for politic reasons.

You see, if a demon is lucky enough, his beast will choose him a female before that time. In those cases it´s accepted any kind of female. Demonesse, hanyou or even human, because no one can go against the beast´s choice. That would eventually kill the demon.

However, if the demons beast does not pick a female, the demon will be forced to mate with a female, through an arrange marriage. But my mate will give you more details on how we work with mattings.

When I was your age, more or less, I was being forced to mate a powerful demon for political reasons. Obviously I didn´t like the idea. I hated since the very begging. Before the mating I was supposed to meet my future mate. But he actually found me first. I was seated near a lake, when I heard a purring in my ear. A beautiful demon was behind me, with his nose buried in my neck, making a delicious sound. Apparently, his beast, had chosen me to be is mate. And I couldn´t say no. I didn´t wanted to.

We didn´t knew at the time that we were itch others futures mates. Politically speaking. We had luck I guess. And it didn´t take long for him to get me pupped. A few months really. You probably don't know this, but when a demonesse is pregnant, she also gets very horny all the time. And my mate… Well my mate loved having me pupped. He says that I looked even more "delicious".

A couple of years later we had our second one. Another male. However, I always wanted a girl. A cute little thing to pup dresses on. A daughter to share my secrets with.

And so we agreed to try a third time.

But that was not on the gods plan. After 6 months of pregnancy, I lost the pup. Unfortunately, the bad news wouldn´t stop there. The doctor said that I couldn´t bear any more pups, without the risk of losing my own life."

That toke Kagome by surprise. She didn´t knew that demonesses could surfer problems during pregnancies. Nor that they could lose their pup´s and never have one again. She was in a break of tears at this point. This woman, this demonesse, had such a pure heart, perfect for motherhood and yet, she could no longer have pups of her own. Life was unfair.

- "So you see little pup, I never got to have the daughter I so much wanted. Whit out me realizing it, you appeared in my life. Small, alone and unprotected. I see in you the child I will never have. Maybe I´m being foolish, but instinct is a powerful thing. And right now I cannot avoid the feeling, which I have upon you, little pup…"

Aimi couldn´t stop the tears from falling down. It still hurt. After so many years and it was still painful. To think about it, to talk about it…

It was too much. And so Aimi decided to leave the room. It was unfitting of a lady, to be seen with tears on her face, even in the presence of family. But before she could even move, Kagome grabbed her shoulders blocking her moves. She didn´t say anything. She didn´t need to. She just grabbed the demonesse and hugged her. The tears were overflowing her eyes now… It was too hard to control them.

And so, Aimi buried her face in Kagome´s neck and cried. She cried for her lost pup, she cried for her mate, she cried for her barren womb. Kagome didn´t say anything. Just stood there, with a heartbroken demonesse. It was hard to see the lady lose all her posture. But it was even harder to watch her leave, to cry her pains alone. Kagome made, in that moment, the decision to do everything in her power to mend this woman´s heart.

After 10 minutes, Aimi wasn´t getting any calmer. The tears were still in her eyes. So Kagome started petting her head and singing. She only knew one song. One she had learned a long time ago and had memorized it without even realizing it.

The woman she had a dream about and then painted (chap. 3) was in fact singing a child´s song. Very soothing, very relaxing. Kagome thought that, if she did this, it would help and in some way. And it did. As a matter of fact, Aimi stopped her crying, raised her head and looked at Kagome.

- "How do you know that song?"

The way Aimi said it, it wasn´t a threat, but it send chills thought Kagome´s back. Aimi was not asking. She was demanding an answer.

- "I had a dream with a demonesse singing this song. I don't know why, but it got stuck in my memory. I guess that I loved this song so much, I was never able to forget it."

"_It's strange… Unless…No… It can´t be… But…" _

- "Little pup, stay here. I need to have a word with my mate. Please, do not leave this bed. You are still weak. I will be right back."

Aimi raised herself and walked to the door of the bedroom. She was still cleaning her eyes, when Kagome talked again, making her stop in her tracks.

- "Kagome…" – Aimi turn slowly to Kagome again. – "My name? Is Kagome." – She said with a smile. It was just like Aimi said. They were family now. And for once Kagome really felt at home. So, it couldn't do much harm to tell them her name. Right?

- "Kagome… "Bird cage". Who gave you that name?"

- "The man how saved me two hundred years ago. He said that I looked like a bird. Beautiful and helpless, when he saved me. He told me that the only way to save me was to put me in a cage. And the name stuck. Kagome.

- "You know Kagome… Our names don´t tell us who we are… We are the ones to give them their meaning." – Aimi said with a smile. – "I have to go… But I will be right back!"

And she was gone. Kagome was left alone in that big room. It wasn´t for long though. But she didn´t know that. If she did, she would have left before the new visitor arrived… Probably…


End file.
